


Bring the moon to me.

by HuntersAndSaints



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Papa Roach
Genre: F/M, First Post, Multi, oh god this sucks, this is crap oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntersAndSaints/pseuds/HuntersAndSaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, the world is ruled by a tyrannical religious clut called L.I.F.E (Live In Fathers Embrace). The people are oppressed and are forced into Christianity. The Rebelion, The Black Legion,Devils,whatever you want to call it were hunted into hiding beyond to Ruined City.<br/>Lyssia, a young rebel, joins a patrol into the City were she finds a young girl being beaten by the City Guards.<br/>Allison, a young girl in the City, keeps finding these strange marks everywhere. One day a guard finds her looking at the marks. As punishment she i beaten, but is saved by a strange girl with colorful hair and strange piercings. With the help of friends such as Synsyter Gates , Jacoby Shaddix and many others, this unlikely friendship may help save the word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring the moon to me.

_The symbols were strange, as if ripped from a world of happiness and beauty._

_She could not translate it, but she knew one thing-_

_Rebelion was brewing._

 

 

_**  
**_

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic that i have ever posted anywhere! It isnt much i know more will be yup soon!


End file.
